Las flores que brotan de mi pecho
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: El mundo ha sido arrasado, dentro de los pocos sobrevivientes existe un grupo que intenta acabar con el mal que extermina a la humanidad. Damián ha pagado el precio para obtener el poder para detener a dicha amenaza, aunque eso signifique pagar con su propia vida y sentimientos, Jon ha perdido la razón y solo él puede salvarlo.


**¡Hola a todos!, muchas gracias por leer un nuevo oneshot publicado por mi, hace ya un tiempo que lo escribí pero se me había olvidado subirlo esta plataforma, espero me escriban para saber sus impresiones, quiero confesarles que no hace mucho aprendí del universo "HANAHAKI", al igual que los "Donceles" o el "Omegaverse", tiene sus propias reglas, aquí existe una enfermedad ficticia causada por el amor no correspondido, dicha enfermedad tiene las características de la tuberculosis, donde el personaje con sentimientos reprimidos comienza con toses violentas que lo llevan a sangrar, pero con el añadido de que no solo escupirá y toserá sangre, sino también pétalos de flores, usualmente de una flor relacionada al amor de su vida. **

**Como les dije no tenía ni idea de que ese universo existía y no pude reprimir mis ganas de escribir algo sobre Damián y Jon, ya antes tenía la idea de realizar un argumento distópico con ellos. Debido a que en el comic original Damián en pos de seguir siendo Batman vende su alma, también vi en redes sociales el argumento de "¿Qué pasaría si Jon no envejeciera al mismo ritmo debido a su naturaleza kriptoniana?**

**Junte un poco de todo y aquí está el fic, sobra decir que lo hice para una chica que pidió un fic ambientado en este universo y ¡nunca me respondió que pensaba de lo que escribí! jajaja ni modo así es la vida. **

**Como sea, los dejo con el fic, no olviden que los adoro 3**

* * *

Capítulo único

Las flores que brotan de mi pecho

El sol se ocultaba tras los edificios destruidos, su luz agonizante coloreaba la arena en dorado y las nubes se bañaban con su luz en tonos rojizos.

Un recordatorio de que todo podía seguir su curso incluso en aquel mundo post apocalíptico arrasado por la guerra.

En aquel páramo desierto un hombre emergió de su cueva subterránea, tosió con violencia agitando su cuerpo entero, sus pulmones silbaban en el esfuerzo de extraer un poco de aquel aire caliente del desierto.

Al menos en la noche podría refrescarse un poco del calor incandescente, caminó en la soledad de los edificios destruidos, ya no quedaba nadie en Gótica, la ciudad de su padre había desaparecido a causa de la guerra.

El sofisticado pero burdo equipo tecnológico en su muñeca le advirtió que su objetivo estaba en movimiento, después de meses de espera.

Miró al cielo, el añil comenzaba a llenar cada rincón y con la oscuridad él debía ponerse en marcha.

Su traje de Batman ondeó a su espalda al subirse a su motocicleta fabricada con gruesas ruedas para sobrevivir al camino agreste, hecha de viejas partes encontradas, desde la destrucción de toda la vida conocida era casi imposible encontrar piezas y fabricar máquinas.

Su camino lo llevó hasta uno de los últimos refugios, un laberinto subterráneo protegido por tecnología y magia.

Un par de mujeres arribaron a su encuentro, pese a las condiciones casi inhumanas en las que sobrevivían su belleza resaltaba.

-Hola Batman- le dijeron al unísono sonriéndole con expresiones gemelas.

-¿Cuál es el reporte?-les preguntó bajándose de la motocicleta.

-Un poco de amabilidad no te matará-le gruño Deidre caminando de la mano con su hermana Delia.

-No quiero arriesgarme-dijo sarcástico Damián siendo seguido por las gemelas Dee Dee, hasta la base de sus operaciones donde los demás le esperaban.

Su pequeño grupo constituía toda la esperanza de la humanidad, conformado por , los gemelos Impulso e Inercia, Aquagirl y Robin.

-¡Batman! Nuestro objetivo se ha puesto en marcha después de meses de inactividad es probable que mantenga uno de sus episodios y ataque otro de los refugios- le dijo preocupada Robin, la pelirroja le mostró la pantalla a Damián, donde una figura vestida de blanco y negro se mostraba, en su pecho el símbolo de Superman era reconocible.

Un dolor sofocó a Damián al mirarlo, espinas encajando su corazón haciéndolo sangrar. Jon preservaba su apariencia infantil gracias a sus poderes, como una extraña anomalía parecía no envejecer, su cuerpo se había quedado estancado en los diez años, lo único diferente era su rostro, no llevaba desde hace casi cien años la sonrisa con la cual Damián le conociera, en ojos solo refulgía el carmín.

-Ha regresado de la luna hoy, se mantiene errante, así que no podemos predecir qué ciudad subterránea atacará- le informó Mareena, la chica atlante mantenía con su magia la protección de las colonias, ocultándose del súper oído y la visión del pequeño Lord Superman.

-Ahora que está en la tierra ejecutaremos el plan que hemos estudiado, lo cazaremos y mataremos- les informó a los presentes, la mayoría de ellos eran apenas adolescentes, ser adulto en aquellos tiempos era poco común, las personas morían muy jóvenes debido a la falta de agua, alimentos y medicinas.

-¿Estás seguro de tu plan Batman?-le preguntó el chico halcón, su armadura estaba abollada y deslucida por la pelea anterior, una de sus alas apenas se había recuperado de la fractura anterior, cuando Jon casi las arranca con su superfuerza.

-Lo estoy, es nuestra mejor oportunidad, además soy el único que puede regenerarse, no deberías preocuparte por mí, sino por ti y los demás- arguyó con voz ronca.

-Haremos de señuelo, lo llevaremos hasta donde se encuentra la trampa-le aseveró Bart.

-No falles, conseguir la lanza de kriptonita con la que la antigua Liga mató a Doom casi nos cuesta la vida, esta es nuestra mejor arma y oportunidad- dijo Thadd, el rubio miró con ojos fríos a Damián, los velocistas solo tenían catorce años, eran lo único que quedaba del legado de Flash.

-No fallaré- le aseguró Damián –Nos veremos en el punto de reunión a la hora acordaba, hoy todo terminará- aseguró caminando fuera de ahí dejando al resto de la desmoronada Liga de la Justicia.

-Siempre hace lo mismo- gruñó Delia sentándose mirando al resto –La edad lo está haciendo gruñón, es solo un viejo cascarrabias- dijo suspirando, ninguno de ellos le respondió, todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos para prepararse para el ataque.

Batman era su líder, ninguno había visto bajo la capucha negra, pero todos sabían el pecado realizado por Damián para mantener su fuerza y vitalidad. Había vendido su alma al diablo, mediante un ritual como la cabeza del demonio en las antiguas regiones árabes, sacrificando su humanidad para detener su tiempo de vida en una juventud ficticia.

Aquello era un pecado aborrecible, nadie podía detener su tiempo ni ocultarse de la muerte, de una manera u otra tendría que pagar.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Su cuerpo se dobló con la violencia de la tos, un dolor agudo azotó sus pulmones, mientras su caja torácica dolía al punto de sentir que se rompería de un momento a otro.

Cuando el suplicio alcanzó su punto álgido, vómito entre toses un puñado de flores ensangrentadas.

Los pétalos azules tenían un hermoso color casi irreal y su belleza estaba manchada de sangre, miró las pequeñas flores, eran casi una oda a quien representaban.

Odiaba verlas, sus puños las apresaron hasta deshojarlas marchitas y frágiles entre sus dedos.

-Padre mi momento ha llegado, ¿dudaste cuando tuviste que enfrentar tu último aliento?- preguntó a las sepulturas que sobrevivían de la extinta mansión Wayne.

Pequeños monolitos de granito formaban las tumbas de todos aquellos que componían su familia.

Su padre, Richard, Jason, Drake y Alfred, uno a uno los había visto caer, víctimas de la locura kriptoniana, primero había sido Superman, después Conner y por último Jon, los tres habían enfermado, de manera silenciosa, comenzando con episodios de locura y pérdida de la realidad, pesadillas y desorientación.

Superman había destruido Metrópolis en su primer gran ataque, llevando al mundo a la guerra, había matado a todos los miembros de la Liga excepto a su padre, dejándolo al final.

Para derribarlo había sido necesario que Jason y Dick murieran en el ataque con una poderosa arma de rayos de sol rojo. Gótica había sido borrada del mapa en el proceso, Alfred había estado en casa ese día, sus restos habían reposado con los de la mansión.

Su padre había salido tan malherido que su cuerpo se había desplomado sobre el de Clark Kent para no levantarse jamás.

Conner fue el segundo, Tim intentó salvarlo, crearon medicamentos y tratamientos, pero la enfermedad ya había invadido su cerebro, Kon en un último acto de lucidez se quitó la vida con un balazo de kriptonita directo a su cabeza.

La pérdida de Kon fue demasiado para Tim, como si su locura fuera contagiosa intentó revivirlo, fue Damián quien detuvo el proyecto y eliminó a su monstruoso Frankenstein hecho con pedazos del difunto.

Drake se convirtió en un muerto en vida tras su fracaso, lo encerraron en el asilo Arkham para salvarlo de sí mismo, pero fue imposible evitar que su tristeza lo ahogara, se colgó en su celda víctima de la depresión, no podía seguir viviendo sin Conner, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Damián podía entenderlo, él mismo intentó proteger a Jon, ocultándose cuando los héroes restantes intentaron darle caza, podía recordar sus manos unidas, los pequeños deditos de Jon temblando, sus lágrimas mojando sus mejillas rojizas, sus ojos azules llenos de inocencia.

Le amaba demasiado, estaba ciego de amor por él, por ello no actuó como se esperaba.

Jon se volvió un arma inexorablemente, sus dolores de cabeza aumentaron, sus temblores lo invadieron y poco a poco perdió la realidad para comenzar a matar, era implacable.

Tras cinco años de tragedia ininterrumpida en los cuales héroes y civiles cayeron uno tras otro, Damián comprendió que necesitaba un poder mayor, con el que fuera posible controlarlo.

Fue entonces que realizó el ritual prohibido, con los viejos archivos ocultos de Ra's Al Ghul, su abuelo había desafiado la muerte con el pozo de Lázaro, el también obtendría un poder similar, lleno de ambición llamó a Lucifer entregando su alma, el demonio rió de sus patéticos deseos.

-No hay nadie que pueda escapar de la muerte, incluso yo puedo morir-le dijo con su voz infame –Detendré tu tiempo y no envejecerás ni un día más, te daré poder para pelear contra tu amado cara a cara, a cambio estarás enfermo, tu enfermedad será tan brutal como la suya, la semilla del amor que ha germinado en ti florecerá y poco a poco te corroerá por dentro, asfixiándote con sus pétalos, sus espinas se enredaran en tu corazón sangrándolo por siempre. – la maldición lanzada le entregó fuerza y vigor, tan potentes como sus propios sentimientos.

Su poder resultó bastante para detener a Jon pero nunca tuvo la fortaleza emocional para matarlo, Jon atacaba una vez cada cierto tiempo para después ocultarse y Damián aparecía para enfrentarlo, aquel parecía un vals infernal del que no podían escapar, danzando uno alrededor del otro siempre interpretando el mismo papel por años.

Damián había intentado hacerlo reaccionar, capturarlo, hablar con él y múltiples planes más que siempre resultaban en fracasos que arrastraban consigo a la humanidad.

-Soy el culpable de esas muertes padre-le dijo a la tumba –Tú me enseñaste a vivir por la justicia, pero no he podido hacer honor al nombre de Batman, Jon no recuerda lo que ha hecho, esta perdido dentro de sí mismo demasiado lejos de mi alcance y aun así mis deseos por él me impiden acabar con todo, mi trato con el diablo está llegando a su fin, lo puedo sentir, cada vez más flores salen de mi boca y me cuesta más respirar, podría extirparlas y acabar con estos sentimientos, pero este dolor es mi castigo por permitir que las cosas llegaran a este extremo, me gustaría reunirme con ustedes en el otro mundo pero mi camino está marcado hacia el infierno, adiós padre -

Se puso de pie, la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo y la hora de la pelea se acercaba, sin mirar atrás se marchó.

*-.*-.*-.

-El plan sigue en marcha, nos acercamos al punto de reunión- Bart pasó la información con su arcaico transmisor, corriendo a toda velocidad con Thadd, detrás de ellos les perseguía Jon, no parecía esforzarse en igualar su velocidad, aquello era alguna clase de juego macabro para él, si conseguía alcanzarlos probablemente les arrancaría las piernas.

-Recibido, voy a interceptar por aire- la voz masculina de Rex les respondió, y en el cielo un par de alas plateadas surcaron los aires, con un golpe de su mazo con picos Jon fue arrojado a la bahía donde Mareena le esperaba.

Una burbuja de agua le encerró, pero Jon no necesitaba respirar, su visión calorífica contraatacó mientras las paredes hechas de agua y magia se cerraban sobre él.

Batman tomó la lanza, su brillo verduzco era letal para el kriptoniano –Resistan en sus posiciones- les ordenó al resto.

Lanzándose contra la pequeña figura encerrada atravesó con la punta de la lanza su pecho, Jon gritó de dolor y su fuerza rompió el sello de magia, sangre brotó de la herida mojando el suelo.

-¡Termina con él!- vocearon a coro las gemelas Dee Dee.

Damián sacó el arma del cuerpo del menor escuchándolo toser sangre, sus manos fueron a la herida sin poder detener la hemorragia.

Sus ojos rojos parpadearon y Batman alzó el arma de nuevo y perforó sobre su corazón, la luz rojiza en su mirada se desvaneció y pudo volver a mirar los ojos azules tan claros como el cielo otra vez.

Por un segundo se miraron de nuevo, los labios de Jon murmuraron su nombre en silencio y su boca expresó la más frágil de las sonrisas antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Todo había acabado.

*-.*-.*-.*

La noticia del final del reinado de terror del pequeño Lord Superman se esparció como fuego llegando a cada pequeña comuna sobreviviente, el festejo se celebró en los pequeños rincones aliviados por la esperanza de restaurar su mundo.

-¿Dónde está Batman? El debería estar aquí celebrando el triunfo- Carrie miró entre los sobrevivientes, pero no había rastro del murciélago.

-No está aquí-le dijo Rex serio.

-Chicos, tampoco está el cadáver de Superman- les informó Bart corriendo hacia ellos.

-Se lo debió llevar con él, debemos buscarlo, si no está muerto eso será un problema para todos nosotros- les dijo Mareena mientras comenzaban a rastrear el paradero de Damián, movilizándose para encontrarlo.

Su búsqueda los llevó a las ruinas de un cementerio.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- murmuró Delia horrorizada tomada de la mano de Deidre, tumbas se extendían más allá de donde sus ojos podían ver, todas llevan nombres de quien reposaba en aquel camposanto, conforme fueron acercándose comenzaron a ver nombres conocidos de antiguos superhéroes, aquel era un cementerio de todas las víctimas de los kriptonianos.

Avanzaron entre kilómetros de tumbas, hasta llegar a las que parecían ser las lápidas principales, contra una de ellas se encontraba un atractivo hombre de cabello negro y piel tostada, les tomó unos segundos comprender que aquel era Batman.

De su boca abierta brotaban flores azules, llenando su pecho en un caudal de pétalos y sangre. Recargado contra él, el cadáver de Jon se apoyaba pacíficamente con los ojos cerrados, sus heridas habían sido limpiadas y parecía dormir.

Los amantes se apoyaban uno contra el otro con los dedos fríos entrelazados.

-¿Están muertos?-balbuceó Bart asombrado.

Thadd se acercó a ellos y lo comprobó, asintiendo a los demás.

El grupo permaneció en silencio antes de organizarse y enterrarlos juntos, donde las lápidas con sus nombres se encontraban.

-¿Qué clase de flores son estas? Parecen brotar de su interior- dijo Mareena incrédula pensando que aquello debía ser algún tipo de hechicería.

-"No me olvides"- susurró Rex –Se llaman así, al parecer representaban sus sentimientos-

Las palabras calaron hondo en las mentes de los presentes con una última mirada se retiraron del lugar, cuando volvieron a inspeccionar las flores cubrían como un campo la tierra desierta, brotando desde el lugar donde los amantes reposan juntos, como una muestra de amor que no puede marchitarse.


End file.
